A foldable telescope golf cart is characterized by its ability to be folded to a compact size during storage. It is unfolded to a full size for carrying a golf bag and golf clubs during traveling. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,239, Yang claims an adjustable balancing mechanism for positioning the center of gravity of the cart including the golf bag and golf clubs in line with the cart wheels. As a result, the cart is maintained in a balanced state that does not impose the weight of cart including golf bag and golf clubs upon the golfer. The balancing mechanism has a swing arm assembly pivotally connected to the cart frame. However, there is a drawback of such a balancing mechanism because the golfer needs to take an extra step to assemble or disassemble the balance mechanism when converting the cart from the compact size to the full size, or vice versa.
Therefore, there is a need to improve Yang's balancing mechanism so that the golf cart and the balancing mechanism can be converted from the compact size to the full size, or vice versa, by a single action.